Un cumpleaños inesperado
by Paladium
Summary: Neville pensó que aquel cumpleaños seria igual a los anteriores, pero se equivoco. Sin Voldemort, sin mortifagos, siendo solo dos personas enamoradas, ellos se juraron amor eterno. Beteado por Isabellatrix Black Swan.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de JK, pero la idea es mía.

**Resumen**: Neville creía que su cumpleaños sería como todos los demás... pero alguien tiene mucho qué decir... y hacer.

**01: Un cumpleaños inesperado**

Neville Longbottom, un chico de diecisiete años con el cabello castaño, se vestía delante del espejo de su habitación. Su estatura mediana cabía perfectamente en la superficie pulimentada del objeto, y su propio reflejo le devolvía la visión de un joven corpulento, con ojos de color avellana y una mirada triste. Con lentitud se calzó los zapatos; y acto seguido miró el calendario que había pegado mágicamente en la pared opuesta de la habitación de su anciana abuela.

La estancia era cuadrada y recogida, con las paredes pintadas en color beige, y el suelo enmoquetado. Una ventana en el lado derecho le dejaba ver el Sol ardiente e incandescente del final de Julio, la naturaleza verde y cuidada alrededor de la casa de campo, y el rio claro y cristalino que discurría por su cauce, cerca de la vivienda. El único sonido en la estancia provenía del exterior; el agua en movimiento y los alegres pájaros trinando.

El calendario mágico tenía la mayor parte de los días de Julio tachados con aspas rojas, y, en el día treinta, un círculo de color dorado refulgente, que indicaba el día de su cumpleaños. Neville sonrió con nostalgia, recordando la impaciencia con la que se levantaba en aquella fecha, esperando los regalos de su abuela y de su tío. No obstante, ese año había sido diferente; apenas había pasado un mes desde que Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió-y-Venció, derrotara finalmente a su antítesis en la batalla de Hogwarts.

En ese periodo de tiempo, todos los voluntarios habían viajado cada día al escenario de la cruenta batalla para reconstruir el antiguo castillo. Sorprendentemente, allí se había encontrado con personas que no esperaba encontrar; todos ellos Slytherins, todos ellos presuntos mortífagos… y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era realmente un asesino, solamente tuvieron mala suerte al caer en la casa maldita.

La tristeza en su mirada no tenía nada que ver con que ese año no recibiría regalos dada la tragedia y los malos tiempos pasados, no era tampoco porque, incluso ese día, él iba a ir a trabajar a Hogwarts…Ese sentimiento estaba íntimamente ligado a un Slytherin, más concretamente, Blaise Zabinni. A pesar de haber sido uno de los mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy, de tener fuertes prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles y de ser muy vanidoso, el corazón de Neville le pertenecía exclusivamente a él.

Su piel oscura y tersa, sus pómulos marcados, su cabello corto y de color negro, sus ojos de color avellana y su porte altanero le habían llamado la atención desde sexto curso, el mismo año en que había descubierto su sexualidad y sus inclinaciones. Para Neville, todo en Blaise era admirable, desde su sonrisa ladina, exclusivamente dada a sus amigos, hasta su manera de mirar con desprecio a los hijos de muggles, todo en él era único.

Por segundos, los ojos de Neville se perdieron en el calendario mágico, mirándolo sin verlo realmente, perdido en sus ilusiones y sus deseos, pero sobretodo, en el recuerdo de séptimo curso que guardaba y atesoraba el castaño con mimo; el momento en que Blaise había cortado toda amistad con los mortífagos de la escuela. Aquella memoria, insignificante para todos, era para Neville la llama de su esperanza, el motivo de su confianza ciega en el chico, lo único que había hecho que el castaño empezara a ilusionarse con poder acercarse al negro.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Neville bajó a la cocina para coger un poco de jugo de calabaza, y, acto seguido, desaparecerse con una única dirección en mente: Hogwarts.

- Hola Neville.- dijo Ginny al verle llegar. En pocos meses, cuando terminara el colegio, dejaría por siempre de ser una Weasley para convertirse en la señora Potter.

- Hola, chicos.- se adelantó el castaño antes de que los demás pudieran responder.

Neville observó a su derecha, la fachada del ilustre colegio empezaba a tomar forma otra vez, con ayuda de magia y mucho esfuerzo por parte de los voluntarios. Hasta hacía dos días, la campaña de retirada de cadáveres no había terminado, y la misión de reconstrucción acababa de empezar. A pesar del dolor en el corazón de los magos, todos ellos sonreían a una nueva era de paz y tranquilidad, todo gracias a Harry Potter.

- Felicidades, Nev.- dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda afectuosamente. No tardaron en llegar los abrazos y los besos, junto con las felicitaciones de su tío, su abuela y sus amigos. No obstante, Neville solo tenía ojos para una persona, aquella que le robaba el sueño desde hacía ya un año, aquella que le ignoraba desde que se habían conocido, aquella que no le felicitaría el cumpleaños a pesar de estar a pocos metros de sus amigos y haberlo oído claramente.

Los ojos de Neville clavados en la espalda ancha y fuerte de Blaise hicieron que el muchacho se volviera hacia él y, por momentos, las miradas de ambos se unieron. Neville fue el primero en apartar la vista, con las mejillas coloreadas y avergonzado por haber sido atrapado, mientras el negro curvaba sus labios carnosos en una sonrisa ladina.

Poco después, la profesora McGonogall reunió a todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor para empezar a retirar del interior del noble edificio los escombros:

- Gracias a todos por venir a ayudar en la tarea de reconstrucción de Hogwarts. En los siguientes días empezaremos a evacuar del castillo los restos, y una vez se haya completado la tarea, arreglaremos las paredes y restauraremos todo el edificio. Por favor, poneos por parejas y empezad a dividiros las plantas del colegio.

Rápidamente, observo como Ginny y Harry se abrazaban, mientras Ron y Hermione se agarraban de la mano y Luna y su padre se sonreían ausentemente. Por momentos, sus ojos se desviaron hacia su Slytherin favorito, a pocos metros de distancia, el cual le observaba escrutadoramente con su tan característica sonrisa. Y, cuando otro Slytherin, Harper, se acercaba al moreno para ser su pareja, vio como le apartaba de su camino de un empujón y se aproximaba a Neville.

- Hola, Longbottom.- saludó finalmente el Slytherin, mirándole fijamente. Neville se sonrojó con fuerza y comenzó a balbucear:

- Ho-hola, Blaise.

- ¿Quieres que empecemos por las mazmorras?

- Va-vale…- con una sonrisa altanera, Zabini comenzó a caminar en dirección al territorio de las serpientes por excelencia, seguido de cerca por un extasiado Neville, que miraba con un brillo de felicidad a su compañero. No sabía lo que había impulsado al muchacho a presentarse voluntario para ser su pareja, pero realmente era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo; y eso se reflejaba tanto en su mirada como en su sonrisa.

Abriendo la portezuela que daba acceso a las escaleras de bajada a los subterráneos, Zabini se perdió en la oscuridad de los sótanos, y, cuando Neville entró cerrando la abertura tras de sí, lo único que encontró a su alrededor fue negrura. Súbitamente, una mano cálida y protectora tiro de él hacia delante y, dejándose guiar, comenzó a caminar detrás de su guía. Finalmente, después de recorrer varios pasillos, Zabini paró la marcha frente a una pared de piedra como otra cualquiera.

No obstante, no era un hecho usual; era la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, y que el chico que amaba se la mostrase era un acto especial, de confianza e intimidad. Pero Neville no podía dejar de pensar que todo saldría mal, o que simplemente no eran esas las intenciones de su compañero al venir a esa habitación. Sin embargo, todo quedó aclarado cuando, tras dar un paso adelante, introduciéndose por la apertura que acababa de abrir Zabini, este último le besó con fuerza y pasión, dominándole.

Rápidamente, los labios carnosos del Slytherin se posaron sobre los de Neville, y, sin timidez alguna, la lengua de la serpiente pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de su compañero con una suave caricia en sus labios. Permiso que fue concedido con inusitada rapidez: Neville dejó que su compañero explorara su cavidad bucal, mientras sus lenguas jugaban en la boca del león, tocándose ansiosas. Y, una vez terminó el beso, los ojos avellanados de Zabini traspasaron intensamente los del Gryffindor, mientras susurraba en su oído:

- Sabía que me querías, Neville.

Con esa aseveración todavía en los oídos del impactado león, Zabini se apresuró a cerrar la sala común para obtener más intimidad; la necesaria para aquello que ambos deseaban. Tomándole de la cadera, el Slytherin guió a su amado hacia el centro de la fría habitación, mientras este último le besaba sumisamente; poco podía hacer Neville contra la fogosidad y el ímpetu de su compañero de casa antitética.

Las manos del negro rasgaron la camisa de su pareja, sacando los botones de sus ojales, y dejando su pecho de piel pálida y suave a la vista. No tardó en seguir el camino que trazaban sus ojos con la lengua, mientras la prenda caía al suelo y los dedos de Zabini se afanaban en ese momento con el cinturón de Neville. Con delicadeza y ternura, Zabini succionó los pezones del león y, segundos más tarde, el pantalón del muchacho bajaba junto con su ropa interior hasta los tobillos del chico.

Volviendo la atención de su boca a la apetitosa piel del cuello de Neville, Zabini tumbó lentamente a su muchacho en el suelo frío y duro de la mazmorra, mientras se desabrochaba los botones del pantalón, dejando su virilidad a la vista de Longbottom, cuyos ojos castaños fueron incapaces de despegarse de tal visión.

Neville, cohibido, se dejó hacer; siendo un inexperto como lo era en el sexo, incluso el heterosexual, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente al maestro. Y así hizo; cuando las manos de su amada serpiente se dirigieron hacia su entrepierna, se limitó a abrirse para dejarle más sitio para maniobrar. La mano grande y áspera de Blaise tomó su pene erecto y, cerrando los dedos presionando levemente, empezó a moverla desde la base a la punta, masturbando al león, que gimió con fuerza ante sus cuidados.

Su otra mano se dirigió un poco más abajo, directamente al anillo musculoso que conformaba el ano del muchacho. Sus labios sellaron la boca de Neville en un húmedo beso, solo segundos antes de que su primer dedo se introdujera en el recto del muchacho. Aumentando el ritmo de la mano que masturbaba al león, introdujo el segundo dedo, y empezó a moverlos en su interior, intentando ensanchar el camino que seguiría su virilidad.

Sin tiempo que perder, saco los dedos del interior del muchacho, y momentos después, su pene erecto los reemplazó, abriéndose paso a través del virgen recto de Neville, que gimió de dolor, arqueando la espalda. Esperando unos segundos para que el muchacho se amoldase a esa parte de su anatomía, Blaise empezó a moverse con cuidado en el interior del Gryffindor.

A pesar del dolor inicial, pronto la cabeza del erecto pene del Slytherin rozó con suavidad la nuez en su ano, mandando explosivas ondas de placer al cerebro de Neville. Por unos minutos, la sala quedó en silencio sepulcral, solamente roto por los jadeos de placer de los adolescentes y sus palabras inconexas.

Finalmente, con dos estocadas firmes, Blaise expulsó su semilla dentro del recto de Neville. Sintiendo el líquido en su interior, de la garganta del león salió un ronco gemido, mientras él mismo estallaba en la mano grande de su compañero. Realmente, Neville no había esperado un cumpleaños fuera de lo usual, pero aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, su mejor aniversario.


End file.
